(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
(Not Applicable)
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a means and a method for loading a surgical stapling cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the prior art mechanically to insert drivers into surgical stapling cartridges, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,147 to Schnipke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,635,928 to Schnipke, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,205 to Schnipke et al., all of which are incorporated herein by reference. However, the mechanisms for this insertion require dexterity by trained people who are able to position the frames that contain the drivers and the cartridges, and actuate the machines to insert the tiny drivers into the precisely formed holes in the cartridges. After a fraction of the drivers are inserted by one machine, the cartridge is then manually transported to the next machine, which inserts another fraction of the drivers.
If any drivers are improperly inserted into a cartridge, or are not inserted, the cartridge is either discarded or repaired, which means that errors in insertion of the tiny parts can result in time and/or product lost. Such problems in manufacturing occur due to human error, and therefore it is desirable to mechanize the process to reduce the number of opportunities for error.
The invention is a moveable pallet used in a system in which robotic arms load cartridges. The pallet firmly holds a surgical stapling cartridge as drivers are inserted therein. The pallet comprises a base having a lower surface for seating on a conveyor. An elongated slot is formed in an upper surface of the base for holding the cartridge. A first cartridge-retaining lip member is movably mounted to the base on a first side of the slot, said first lip member being biased toward the slot. The lip member has a lip extending into the slot. A second cartridge-retaining lip member is mounted to the base on a second side of the slot. The second lip member is preferably moveable and biased toward the slot, and it has a lip extending into the slot.
A gap is formed between the first and second lip members to receive a tongue that is inserted upwardly through an aperture in the base. The tongue seats against opposing surfaces of the lip members and displaces the lip members away from the slot to release the cartridge. A finger is mounted to the base near a first longitudinal end of the slot, and extends into the slot for seating within a recess of the cartridge.
A preferred pallet has at least one tapered cavity formed in the lower surface of the base for receiving a foot for positively positioning the pallet horizontally. The preferred pallet also has at least one vertical registration surface that seats against at least two vertical registration arms for positively positioning the pallet vertically.
A tool is used for picking up a frame to which a plurality of drivers for the surgical stapling cartridge is mounted. The tool comprises a prime mover and a first finger drivingly linked to the prime mover. The first finger has a first pair of transverse planar panels formed in an inwardly facing surface of the first finger. The first pair of transverse planar panels is adapted to seat against corresponding surfaces on the driver frame. A second finger is connected to the prime mover, and has a second pair of transverse planar panels formed in an inwardly facing surface of the second finger that is substantially opposed to the inwardly facing surface of the first finger. The second pair of transverse planar panels is adapted to seat against corresponding surfaces of the driver frame.
A method of filling a surgical stapling cartridge is also contemplated. The method comprises holding firmly a cartridge in the above-described pallet, conveying the pallet to a first station, raising the pallet above the conveyor and inserting a plurality of drivers into the cartridge when the pallet is in a raised position. The pallet is next lowered back onto the conveyor and conveyed to a second station.